


More Than Meets the Head-Mounted Optic Sensors

by Loopy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Advertising, Crossover, Merchandising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy/pseuds/Loopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aangus Prime wages his battle to destroy the evil forces of the Firecons! This crossover between "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and "Transformers" is more than meets the eye, it's a parody in disguise! Collect them all! (Manufactured in China)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets the Head-Mounted Optic Sensors

**More Than Meets the Dual Head-Mounted Optical Sensors**

_Waterbots._

_Earthdroids._

_Firecons._

_Airmechas._

_Long ago, the four Cybertronian factions lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Firecons attacked. Only the Prime, master of all four factions, could stop them. But when the galaxy needed him most, he died. Four millions years passed and my brother unit and I discovered the new Prime, an Airmecha named Aangus Prime. But although his Transforming skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone._

_But I believe that Aangus Prime can light our darkest hour!_

* * *

Once, Cybertron's surface was teeming with mechanical life, giving it the orbital illusion of a sparkling diamond skin. Transformers of all colors, sizes, and configurations moved about, pursuing happiness and enrichment in peace. That golden age was no more! Now, Cybertron's lights were darkened; its metal cities tarnished and crumbling from eons of war. What mechanical life remained had moved underground, emerging only to rain laser-bright death on its enemies.

On the whole planet, there was one exception. In the domed Airmecha city of Iacon, in the control room for the city's dormant defenses, the new Prime and his friends were preparing to take back their world!

Once they stopped arguing.

"I'm just saying," Sokka Magnus explained to his sister unit, "that your alt-mode could be more useful."

"I'm blue! I'm a Waterbot! My name is Boatara! What am I supposed to transform into, a flying saucer?" Boatara poked him roughly in the chest. "Besides, I've got a popup missile launcher. That's useful."

Sokka Magnus stared at her. "You turn into a speedboat on a planet made of metal! There's no water anywhere! You may as well transform into a brick!"

Aangus Prime successfully stifled a laugh.

"Oh, like you're any better," Boatara huffed.

Sokka Magnus didn't like that smirk. "What's wrong with my alt-mode?"

"A bazooka?"

"That's awesome!"

"You need someone else to pull your trigger for you! And it's usually me."

"Yeah, but the kids love it. I'm so popular, I have a repaint coming up as a Toys'R'Us exclusive!"

"Emergency!" the Appatran-1 supercomputer declared.

"Thank Primus!" Sokka Magnus mumbled.

The chosen one of the Transformer race, Aangus Prime, stepped up to the main console. Now that his friends had quieted, his commanding presence flowed through the room. "On screen!"

The large viewscreen lit up with a picture so highly defined, it might have come off the **Revenge of the Fallen** DVD Blue-Ray, available in stores now! Appatran-1's emotionless voice accompanied the image of a burning metal complex. "Firecon forces are attacking an Earthdroid base in the Kalis sector. Defending forces have been defeated, and both the occupants and their supply of Energon are vulnerable."

"We must save them!" Aangus Prime declared mightily. "With my new Targetmaster partner, Peachstealer, I can stand against any Firecon forces, justifying my Leader-class price point!" The smaller robot, who transformed into a shock-staff and featured a stunning four points of articulation, chirped in agreement. Aangus Prime turned to his friends. "Waterbots- **Transform, and Roll Out!** "

* * *

At Kalis, the Earthdroid base was still under fire from the evil forces of the Firecons. Aangus Prime reverted from his helicopter mode. To his surprise, he found that the battle still raged, between two Firecons! Zukoflame and his sister unit, the dreaded Azulatron, were battling each other for the Energon.

"There!" Boatara shouted, pointing past the immediately apparent battle. Two more Firecon robots were smashing their way into the main building.

Sokka Magnus' voice was grim. "It's Azulatron's lackeys, Maiscream and Ty Wave. And Maiscream has her Laser Rod spin-blades powered up."

"I'm more worried about Ty Wave's electro-magnetic pulse generator." Boatara shuddered. "It can shut down all our weapons systems, and a direct hit will leave us immobile. It's an attack so powerful, she would be a fantastic addition to any child's collection."

Aangus Prime nodded at Peachstealer, and the smaller robot transformed into his staff weapon. "Whatever forces the evil of the universe may array against us, we must stand firm. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Though we fight today, our actions move us towards a future of peace and responsibility. **Let's roll!** " He rushed forward to confront the Firecon siblings. "You two protect the Earthdroid base. As for me... Azulatron must be stopped, not matter the cost!"

"Boatara, I'll transform! Take me!" Sokka Magnus' parts shifted and folded, narrowing and streamlining his frame into a CyberBazooka, which should not be aimed at the face or at small children or animals!

"Slag, he's heavy," Boatara grunted as she struggled to lift her brother. "Who thought it would be a good idea to cram a giant robot into a little gun?"

"I heard that!"

Back at the Energon siphon, Zukoflame and Azulatron paused their combat to deliver witty combat dialogue. Before they could shout anything worth quoting, however, Aangus Prime landed between them. "This conflict is over! Finished!"

"Aangus Prime, my old enemy," Azulatron hissed. "I'm so glad you could join us. I was going to celebrate the activation of my new body by destroying my disgraced brother, but with you here, I can end the Cybertronian Wars in one stroke!" She began transforming, the black metal of her armor and chassis folding and clicking into a sleek new shape. A missile launcher, powered by tight springs, swung into place at the top of the craft. Azulatron's voice echoed from somewhere within. "I would have waited an eternity for this- **it's over, Prime!** "

"You're... a boat?" Aangus wondered.

"What?"

"Yeah," Zukoflame said, "you're clearly a watercraft. Wait, I recognize that form. You're-"

"A repaint of Boatara?" Aangus Prime's jaw would have dropped, if he had a jaw and not a battlemask thing that moved up and down as he spoke. At least the battlemask remained in the down position.

"No!" Azulatron's shrill voice countered. "I'm a hovercraft... spaceship... thing. See, I'm floating above the ground!"

"True, but you're obviously still a boat." Zukoflame actually gave a little laugh. "You even have the same missile launcher.

Aangus Prime was struggling to contain his own laughter, his body trembling. "You're a black repaint! They didn't even give you any retooled parts. You're a straight up, lazy, black repaint!"

"SHUT UP!" The volume of Azulatron's shriek was so great, it could have been a sonic attack, if she had a battery compartment. "I'll get a new body! One with a Targetmaster and a Headmaster _and_ a third transformation! And a sexy Pretender shell! Then we'll see who's a repaint!" She turned and... sailed? ...into the distance.

Across the way, where the Waterbot siblings were battling the Firecon underlings, a gravely command rang out. "Azulatron has fallen! Now I am the leader!" Maiscream held up her glowing blade-discs above her head triumphantly. " **Firecons, retreat!** Back to base so that I can make out with Zukoflame!"

"You two are just the cutest together!" Ty Wave chirped in a monotone. "You should come in special duo-packaging."

"Make out?" the disgraced Firecon was visibly confused. "But we're robots! For that matter, why do we have genders? What purpose do child-bearing hips and lipstick have on a combat robot?"

"Shut up," Maiscream suggested, "and go with it. Or I'll cut off every single one of your parts and accessories until you're one of those non-transforming Actionmasters."

"In that case, back to base!" The Firecons transformed and skeedaddled.

"...okay, then." Aangus Prime turned to the Waterbot siblings. "You guys do okay?"

Boatara shrugged. She still held Sokka Magnus in her hand; the bazooka was shaking, attempting to transform, but she was maintaining her grip and so locking him in his current mode. "We protected the base, but I didn't see anyone inside."

"That's because I'm a robot in disguise!" a refined voice answered. From amidst the rubble of the base, a giant green microscope shook itself free of the debris covering it, and transformed. "Thank you for coming to my aid! I'm Mechanist. I'm a scientist, capable of providing amusing technobabble and inventing whatever new technology is selling toys this week. I also do upgrades and repairs."

"Great!" Sokka Magnus grunted from his sister's hand. "I could use a new alt-mode. Maybe a sports car. With a jetpack."

"Oh, that's original," Boatara grunted.

Another, sharper voice called out. "I'm even more useful than that! I can be your whole mobile base!" A small, nearby box transformed into a diminutive robot with a stylish green and yellow pattern. "I'm Fortress Tophimax, and I'm this season's expensive new playset."

"You look more like a box," Aangus Prime ventured.

"Shut up. I'm clearly a city! See, I have windows on my legs, and guns mounted all over the place! I'm a massive powerhouse of awesome who can destroy an entire army!"

Everyone looked down at her.

"Big scale isn't selling well in this recession." Fortress Tophimax crossed her arms. "Use your imagination."

Transformers! They're more than meets the eye!

**END**


End file.
